Rock it Out  USxUK
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: America has just lost his second lead guitarist, China, due to relationship problems between the two. Al holds audtions to find a replacement to make China jealous. Then he finds Britain, and it all changes... Yaoi, USxUK with some Canada x Russia later
1. An Idea for A Second

Rock It Out

US x UK

_"I can't believe you, America! You're such an ass!" With that, China stormed out of the American's house, being sure to loudly slam the door behind him._

_The brunette ran up to the door and opened it quickly. "Yeah, well, it takes one to know one! And don't you ever think about coming back to me, 'cause I ain't taking you back!"_

_The Asian growled and turned with few tears in his eyes. "Fine then! We're through!" With one last glare, he left._

The days passed and Alfred F. Jones was still steaming, not only because China left him, but also because China left his band, _Allied_. Sure, the name wasn't very great, but it was fine with the fans. For now, they were local and not yet world known, but a few weeks ago, Alfred, being the leader of the band, was offered to being an opening for another band. _Powers of the Axis_, if he recalled correctly.

This was his band's chance to become known world wide. _Powers of the Axis_ was one of the most famous bands in the world at the moment. With this opportunity, someone was bound to notice them and maybe they would be like them! Now if only he could find a new second guitarist…

"I got it!" The brunette slammed his fist against the table from his sudden idea. "Ow… Kinda hurt…"

After a short recovery, Alfred sprinted to his phone and tried to dial a friend's number, but had to retry at least five times from pushing the numbers too fast.

"Allo?" The Russian accent of Ivan was heard on the other line.

The ecstatic one was already off before the other finished his only word. "Dude! I just had the most epic idea ever! Okay, so you know about that offer we have, right? Well, since we wouldn't be able to make it without China, I've decided to hold auditions for a new second guitar! Call the other guys and we'll meet at the Rec Center in twenty. See ya!"

He spoke and hung up so quickly, Ivan couldn't get another word in and could only call the other band members. "The boy is crazy…"

A while later, the band had come together just like America had told Russia to do. In the band were the following:

America – Lead Guitarist

China – Second Lead [America]- "Not anymore!" :/

Russia – Drums

Guy with Bear That Looks Like America – Keyboard

Together, they made _Allied_. A band that was searching for fame. The members stood before Alfred, who was pacing back and forth. "As you all know," he began, trying to sound big and all, "We have been offered to being the opening band for _Powers of the Axis_… And accepted that offer." He grinned brightly. "But, if we didn't know this yet, China has left _Allied_ for… Reasons unknown."

Ivan groaned and rolled his eyes. "You ticked him off again, didn't you?"

"Wha-?"

"Al, you really have to quit being so mean to Wang." The blond shook his head as the brunette snickered. "Exactly my point."

America cleared his throat and brought back his serious stance. "We shall not speak of him anymore! Why? Because we are going to recruit a new second guitarist!"

Silence followed. Obviously, the two were uninterested and did not want to be a part of judging.

Ivan was the first to break the silence with a sigh. "What's the use? _Allied_ isn't _Allied_ without Wang." He turned and headed out the door, the other following behind him silently.

"Guys! Come on! We can find someone better than Wang!" He held his laughter in as long as he could, but it wasn't long before he let out another snicker.


	2. A Memory From the Past

_~ Hetalia! ~_

Alfred sighed and flopped onto the metal folding chair, playing with his guitar. It was an electric with the American flag on it. It was the guitar he always played at concert and gigs and such. He remembered the first guitar he ever played…

_"Whoa, guys! Look at that!" A younger, less stressful Alfred pressed his face against a music store's window._

_The band members, which back then were just his friends, stopped their game of chase and looked in the window with him, each boy having a different face of amazement._

_Inside were the newest instruments freshly shipped in from somewhere far away. Drums, keyboards, guitars, everything!_

_"I'd want to play that!" Young Wang poked the glass in the direction of one of the guitars._

_"Yeah, me too!" The brunette laughed._

_"That kinda looks like a piano!" Canada pointed out. "Kind of like the one France plays!"_

_Ivan only smiled at the drums that he could beat the crap out of without getting in trouble._

_Suddenly, the owner of the shop came out, grumbling a little. "You kids there! Quit smearing the glass!" He then noticed it was his favorite bunch. They always came in to help him clean up the place and in return, would let them play the instruments for a bit._

_"Sorry, Mr. Austria," they all said in unison. Except for Ivan, who imagined himself murdering those drums with a smile on his face._

_The man chuckled and shook his head. "Come in, kids. I'll let you have a go at the new ones."_

_They all cheered and ran inside. Canada came back out to tug Russia in with them._

_Austria handed out the instruments they wanted one by one. Canada sat in front of a keyboard adjusted for his height and began to play a tune he learned by ear from France. Ivan was placed in front of a full drum set with two sticks in hand. He smiled wickedly with a laugh to go with it._

_"And who wanted the guitar?" The older musician asked as he pulled it from the shelf._

_China raised his hand, but America stepped out in front of him and shouted. "Me! I wanna play it!" The little Asian child glared at the American one._

_Austria chuckled and handed it to him. "Excited as always, Alfred. Here. Have fun. And you, China?"_

_The ash-haired one shook his head, upset._

_"Alright then. You all be careful, especially you, Ivan." He gave a warning look to the young blond, whose hands were dangerously raised to strike the drums. The Russian smiled innocently. With that, the owner left to go to his office for work._

_The three had a blast. The blond one discovered how well he played piano and how interesting the sound of the keyboard was. Ivan beat the crap out of the drums and most likely wouldn't stop as he smiled darkly. Alfred imitated the rockstars he saw on T.V all the time._

_"This is great!" the young brunette laughed. Suddenly, he noticed little China sitting off in a corner, watching from a distance with a frown. Alfred suddenly wasn't having any fun anymore. He didn't like to see his friends like that. He stood up and walked over to the boy, smiling slightly. "Hey, China… You want a turn?" He held the guitar out for him._

_Wang gasped excitedly and nodded, taking the stringed instrument from him gratefully. "Xiexie, Alfred! Thank you!"_

_That was when Alfred knew that he lo-_

"Gah! Dammit, China!" America shook his head, getting rid of the memory. "Stupid Wang… Can't leave me alone." This time he didn't laugh or giggle at the name. He just wanted the auditions to start. He looked to the clock. It pointed out the time of two-thirty.

"Xiexie," he sighed. If he would remember anything from China, it would be that word. It was not only fun to say, but it just stuck with him like a stalker.


	3. Auditions

_~ Hetalia! ~_

The auditions weren't going as well as America hoped. First, he had A fan of _Powers of the Axis_ that looked sort of like Northern Italy. He clamed to be Southern Italy, but Al had his doubts. He sucked, BIG TIME.

Then there was one named Spain. He was good, but not the kind of guitarist he needed. This Spaniard played only acoustic and his music was too fast and too… Spanish. Alfred said to try somewhere else, but he would give him a call if he needed someone like him.

Next… a young blond.

"My name is Sealand and I want to join your band!"

Alfred stared at him for a moment. "… Right, and you're how old again?"

"Thirteen."

"Next!"

Dozens of others came, none of them were that great. Some were okay, others… Needed lessons… _Desperately_.

An hour had passed, and not even one person made the _Maybe_ list. There was only one person left. A British guy named Arthur.

"Kirkland!" America called, "Come on out."

The blond stepped out to his performing space with his own guitar. It was much like America's, but instead had the flag of England on it. This caught the blue-eyed one's attention immediately.

"Nice guitar… Fan of mine?" He smirked with a chuckle.

However, Arthur shook his head. "Not too much, but I had this before I knew about your band. So, what should I play?"

Straight to the point, honest… America was liking the Brit already. "Surprise me."

Britain sighed and nodded, tuning his guitar for a moment. At first, he tried playing a quiet simple tune to himself, making a few mistakes here and there. Alfred lost all hope then, leaving barely a shred of it left.

Suddenly, from those fingers that once made clumsy mistakes came a perfectly played song. Al felt his jaw hanging and his eyes bulging. How could he play so well? He played almost as well as… _The old second!_ He stood up with his own guitar and held up a hand to signal him to stop. "Alright. So you can play pretty well. But I have a handful of others who can play just as well, some even better. I want you to copy what I do and prove to me you can do better than all of them." He took a stance a few feet away from the blond. "Ready?"

Britain nodded with a smirk. "Bring it on, American."

_Oh, NOW it's on!_ Alfred smirked back and looked down to his guitar, strumming a quick song. He was sure the amateur couldn't do it.

But he did without a flaw.

He tried a more difficult song, faster and more switching between strings.

Again, he copied perfectly.

He gave a taunting glare to the Brit and continued to play, but the blond only matched up and began to outplay him.

"Alright! Alright!" The brunette laughed, bending his aching fingers. "You're in. Welcome to _Allied_, British dude."

The green-eyed male laughed with him, shaking his head. "Thanks a lot, Showoff."

The two packed up the few things Al brought out before they left, chatting away about band plans.


End file.
